


谁是亚茨拉菲尔

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 亚茨拉菲拯救了所有的人类，然后他消失了。可人类什么都不知道。如果你跟他们说这个，他们八成会问你，谁是亚茨拉菲尔。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 24





	谁是亚茨拉菲尔

**【序】**

克鲁利觉得自己不能怪他。

凌晨五点半，恶魔坐在床边，看天空从深蓝慢慢变成雾蒙蒙的灰蓝。再过半小时太阳会升起来。

亚茨拉菲尔再也不会回来了，但克鲁利没法怪他。

**1**

亚茨拉菲尔的消失和第二次世界末日有关，克鲁利不知道艾格尼斯被烧掉的预言书里有没有提过这个——开始于“天启”之后第七年的冬天，是个阳光明媚的好日子。

这次末日跟天堂和地狱的纷争没有任何关系，克鲁利无法判断它是不是不可言喻之伟大计划中的一环，它只关乎地球、人类、和人间本身。

想象一下所有的活火山在同时喷发、所有死火山开始蠢蠢欲动、所有地震带都在那个晚上开始跳舞、所有寂寞的野火都想出来透透气。而这只是个开端。它来报幕，和各位说晚上好，在那之后“末日”才正式开始。

这个过程相当漫长。总有人以为世界末日意味着一切都在短短几小时之内结束，而事实上它很可能意味着，你要在“末日”中度过毫无希望可言的余生。

天堂和地狱不准备插手这件事。可亚茨拉菲尔插手了。

克鲁利第一次见到那个天使的真实形态。特别明亮的一团光，成百上千只眼睛在光中游弋眨动，他能在每一只眼睛里看见自己的倒影。巨大洁白的翅膀伸向天际，然后继续伸展、伸展、伸展，浅金色的光在大地上一圈圈扩散。

光芒开始融进天空和大地，亚茨拉菲尔开始融进天空和大地。

克鲁利想要拦下光——这是个特别可笑的念头，没有什么可以阻挡想要前行的光——他失败了。

这些事情发生得很快。

恶魔直勾勾地盯着一只橄榄色的眼睛，那只眼睛里的自己在哭。有一团特别柔软的光把他裹了起来，他不知道那是一个拥抱还是一个吻。

天使用自己的真实形态吸收了所有灾难。

然后光散了。

亚茨拉菲尔消失了。

克鲁利在原地等了大概半个小时。

他不知道自己在等什么。这半个小时里恶魔盯着自己脚底下的一小块土地，然后让目光顺着双脚之间的中轴线向远处延伸，再向左右两边偏移。他不知道自己在等什么，或许那根本不能称之为“等待”，克鲁利只是想在这儿再待一会儿——亚茨拉菲尔就是在这儿消失的。

几分钟之后他把目光收回来，垂着头在附近走了几圈，特别仔细地观察脚底下的每一寸土地。最后克鲁利抬起头吸了吸鼻子，把手插进口袋里转身离开。

他连一枚戒指或者纽扣都没找到。

那天本特利学会了妥协，克鲁利把车停在公寓楼下，坐在车里听了一晚上的舒伯特。磁带放到第二遍的时候，他伸手摸了摸副驾座——这辆车被保养得太好了，没有划痕，不用加油，九十多年过去了还和新的一样，坐垫都没有塌下去哪怕一点点。

他把手掌贴在副驾位的坐垫上，微微用力向下按。亚茨拉菲尔今天下午还坐在这。基本上，在过去的几十年里只有亚茨拉菲尔会坐在这个位置上。

但现在他什么都感觉不到。

这辆车太新了。他把头向后仰，手指在方向盘上敲出一连串毫无意义的拍子。

克鲁利在凌晨五点半的时候回到公寓里。他把外套甩在客厅沙发上，垂着眼睛走进卧室，然后把自己摔进枕头里，开始睡觉。

**2**

克鲁利不知道自己睡了多久。没有人打扰，没有人敲门，也没有电话打进来。

他醒来的时候依旧是凌晨五点半，有那么一个瞬间以为自己根本不曾入睡。恶魔一言不发地爬起来，发现睡觉前忘了脱鞋，也忘了给自己换上睡衣。他穿着紧绷绷的牛仔裤和蛇皮靴坐在床上，向窗外看。

天空现在还是深蓝色，静谧又纯粹，把黑色和蓝色颜料混在一起就可以得到这种颜色。

随着时间推移，它会慢慢变成泛白的蓝灰色，雾蒙蒙的，不够纯粹，杂质很多。然后阳光稀释杂质和雾气，天空会再次变成澄净的浅蓝色。

亚茨拉菲尔很喜欢早上的天空，他说他有多喜欢晚上九点钟的老唱片和热可可，就有多喜欢早上八点钟的阳光和红茶。那个天使向来懂得如何让自己过得体面又快活。

克鲁利在太阳升起来之前离开床铺。

他扯下波洛领结，把鞋甩在地板上，赤着脚在公寓里走了几圈。

地板和桌面上落了薄薄一层灰，恶魔试图通过灰尘厚度来推测自己到底睡了多久，是一星期还是半个月。然后他突然意识到这根本不重要，现在没人会管他睡了多久或者多久没有睡觉。一个响指，灰尘消失了。

墙角的绿植严重缺水，叶子边缘皱起来向内卷，尖端微微发黄。克鲁利站在墙边看了它们一会儿。然后走开，一言不发。

五分钟后他又回到绿植边，拿着园艺喷壶和高浓缩营养液，口袋里塞了一副橡胶手套。克鲁利戴上手套，开始打理他的植物。

把干枯枝叶剪掉，捡出花盆里的杂物，小心翼翼给绿植们松土。他给植物们浇水，让土壤表层保持湿润，然后用清水稀释高浓缩营养液，均匀地喷洒在叶片上。公寓里的植物很多，这一过程大概花掉了两小时的时间。

这两小时里克鲁利蹲在地板上，或者弯着腰站在那，脑袋里空荡荡的什么都没有。

然后他把园艺工具锁进工具箱，洗了个手，站在窗边往外看。

早上八点，城市刚刚打了个哈欠，现在她正慢慢醒过来。

克鲁利把身体重心放在右腿上，肩膀靠着墙，额头贴着窗框。

天气不算很好，有雾，天空阴沉沉的，云层很低，看起来要下雨。空气湿润粘稠，是蓝灰色，有几片落叶被粘在路边，不久之后会有很多双脚从它们身上踩过去，它最好祈祷一下踩到自己身上的是帆布鞋不是高跟鞋。

行人渐渐多了起来。

克鲁利靠在窗边，眼睛一眨不眨。

穿厚帽衫的学生，双手插在口袋里，一边走一边和同学聊昨晚的球赛和上星期派对上的女孩。一位中年女士，身材保持得很好，右手握着一杯咖啡左手捧着一叠文件，踩一双高跟鞋，走得飞快。西装革履的商务精英，鬓角和眼睛都是灰色，冲手机话筒气急败坏地吼出一大串东西，然后又因自己的失态而向路人道歉。刚结束晨练往回走的人，穿着加厚运动套装，精神和心情看上去都不错。四五个年轻女孩子，肤色发色各不相同，嘻嘻哈哈哈地在镜头前做鬼脸。

人们互相打招呼，有些人把声音压低，另一些人嗓门特别大。

他们说“嗨，早啊”，“你今天心情怎么样”，或者“真是个坏天气”。

然后有人回答说——“是啊，空气湿漉漉的，糟透了。”

这样的事情每天都会发生在伦敦，发生在他公寓楼下的街道上。毫无新意，平凡至极。

没人觉得这是个不得了的大日子，没人觉得今天有什么特殊，没人觉得最近发生过什么大事，没人觉得奇怪，没人发现异样，没人知道——克鲁利瞳孔向中间收缩——没有人知道你们他妈的有多幸运才能继续呼吸这“糟透了”的空气。

亚茨拉菲尔消失了。

他为人间而死。

可人类根本不会知道这个。

他们不会伤心，不会感激，不会难过。他们什么都不知道。

亚茨拉菲尔拯救了地球，拯救了所有的人类，然后他消失了——克鲁利把右手伸到嘴边，牙齿用力咬住食指的第二个指关节——可没有人会知道。

如果你跟他们说这个，他们八成会问你，谁是亚茨拉菲尔。

他心烦意乱地拉上窗帘，然后从窗边离开。

**3**

那段时间克鲁利把自己锁在公寓里。他发现只要大脑开始运作，只要他开始想什么东西——就会不由自主地想起亚茨拉菲尔。

他公寓里的任何事物，世界上的任何事物，哪怕是一滴水和一块污渍，都突然和亚茨拉菲尔有了关系。于是克鲁利让大脑放空，尝试什么都不要想。

他躺在宽敞得毫无必要的大床上，摊成一个大字仰头向上看，又好像什么都没在看。这条蛇尝试着把视线散成无数个点，像一捧沙，散开来铺满整个天花板。轻轻晃动头部或者转动眼睛的时候，细碎的沙就在天花板上滚动、游弋，沙拉沙拉响。

他将头偏向右侧、偏向左侧、再偏向右侧，去看那些滚动的碎沙，尝试在什么都不看的同时将所有东西都装进眼睛里。然后再将头摆正。

在那之后克鲁利动了动脚趾——脚趾分开，尽力伸直，再勾起来，晃一晃脚踝。然后再蜷缩、伸开。他让自己的左脚踝和右脚踝相处碰撞摩擦。那儿的骨骼轮廓特别分明，能在相互摩擦和碰撞中能感受到皮肤下骨头的凹陷和凸起。

这是人类的身体。

六千多年以前，他刚得到这副躯体时，曾花了相当长的一段时间去适应。适应没有鳞片保护的皮肤和莫名其妙多出来的眼皮，适应用两条腿去走路。

他知道他的人类躯体非常美观，很漂亮，有很多人梦寐以求的漂亮面孔和一双修长笔直的腿。他还很得意自己的腰和形状完美的屁股。

他喜欢他的人类躯体。

现在，恶魔躺在床上，将一条胳膊抬到眼前。他像观察另外一种生物、另外一个物种那样观察自己的胳膊——皮肤，皮肤表层的毛发，皮肤下骨骼和肌肉的走势，青色的血管和里边流淌着的东西。

克鲁利知道那里面流淌着的是“血液”，和其他普通人类一样。如果这时候拿一把刀或者一根锥子，照着他小臂上的静脉刺下去——他会尝到温热腥甜的味道。

那味道不是特别好。

人类的躯体过于脆弱。克鲁利看着自己的手。手掌很薄，手指修长，骨节分明。五根灵巧的手指在他面前蜷缩起来，再张开，然后翻个面，紧紧握成拳头。

拳头。一般情况下，人类用这个来攻击对方，也用这个来进行自我防卫。

特别可笑。

他盯着自己的拳头，试图从中看到所谓的“力量”和“生命力”。他记得无形体化的感觉，知道自己这具躯体是如何不堪一击。随便一块石头，一颗子弹，一场瘟疫或者一朵毒蘑菇就可以夺走人类的生命。死亡一直看着人间。祂甚至不用主动去争取，祂只需等待。

死亡披着长长的黑袍子一言不发，没有哪个人类能躲过祂的凝视。

脆弱的，不堪一击的，生命短短只有几十年的人类。

亚茨拉菲尔是为了他们。

亚茨拉菲尔是为这些特别脆弱的造物而死的。

克鲁利突然觉得自己对“人类”的容忍度变得很低。这些小东西的生命只有几十年，却能在这几十年里想出很多彻头彻尾的邪恶点子，很多地狱里的恶魔们花一个世纪也想不出来的东西。

他们特别擅长说谎，特别擅长隐瞒和欺骗，也特别擅长出卖与背叛。

人类尤其擅长自相残杀。

人类最擅长的就是自相残杀，他们好像特别喜欢这个。他们也特别喜欢猎杀除自己之外的其他生命，特别喜欢将所有自己无法理解的东西都视为邪恶异端。

这一种群的很多行为在克鲁利看来相当没必要，且非常可笑。

他是喜欢人类的。跟亚茨拉菲尔相比——你看，你就是忍不住要去想那个天使——他是更喜欢人间、喜欢人类的那一方。

他不知道亚茨拉菲尔最后的做法是纯粹为了人间，还是为了“克鲁利热爱的人间”，或者究竟哪种因素更多一点。他也不知道，如果不曾和天使说过自己对人间的热爱，如果他没跟亚茨拉菲尔说过自己是多么喜欢这个世界——那这一切还会不会发生。

克鲁利翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里。

他突然觉得人类有点烦，人间也没那么招人喜欢。

**4**

在第二次世界末日后的第二个月，或者第三个月，克鲁利打算去亚茨拉菲尔店里看看。

他想，早晚得面对这些。自己朝现实走过去，总好过等现实冲过来扇你一巴掌。那实在不够酷。

克鲁利没有开车。他不想看到自己那辆本特利停在旧书店门前的画面，认为今天还是走路去比较好。

书店还是那个样子，不大不小，门上挂着歇业的牌子。唯一的不同之处在于，它玻璃上落了一层灰。

克鲁利第一次见到书店落灰的样子。之前每次来的时候都有奇迹庇护着这地方，玻璃和门框永远一尘不染。他有点烦躁，第一次意识到苏活区的旧书店是栋特别普通的建筑，主人不在的时候它也会渐渐陈旧，木地板和墙角会受潮，桌面上会落灰。

和其他昏暗的旧书店没什么两样。

他在门口站了两分钟，有个戴眼镜的姑娘来搭话。棕头发绿眼睛，脸上有几颗雀斑。

“打扰了，先生，我之前在这儿见过您，您是菲尔先生的朋友吧？”那姑娘是这么说的，“我爷爷有本想找的书——”

“菲尔先生歇业了。”克鲁利看了姑娘一眼，目光在她身上停留了不到零点一秒钟。

然后他问：“你知道谁是亚茨拉菲尔吗？”

“不好意思，您说什么？”姑娘有点茫然，但她紧接着就抛出了自己关心的问题，“请问菲尔先生歇业到什么时候？”

“不知道。永远。”克鲁利有点烦躁。

他迈开步子，打了个响指——开门、关门，把自己关在书店里面。

克鲁利在书店里走了几圈。

他对这很熟悉，过去两百多年里他在这度过的时间跟在自己公寓里度过的时间差不多一样长。木地板在脚底下嘎吱嘎吱响，让人忍不住要去想亚茨拉菲尔生活在这时是怎样的，他一个人的时候会不会也这样踱步，地板是不是也这样响。

克鲁利尽量不去想他上次来这时的情景，不去想他们一起在书店里度过的时光。

书店似乎在最近这段时间衰败得特别快，每一个平面上都落了灰。放在这儿的东西——古董书和鼻烟盒，留声机和老唱片，牛津鞋和几条基本上一模一样的格子纹领结——已经失去意义，它们的主人不再需要这些东西了。

克鲁利不知道该拿这间书店怎么办。他第一次意识到亚茨拉菲尔居然有这么多东西。

他可以把书店打扫干净，用奇迹或者用人类的方式。然后他应该把珍贵的古董书用防潮袋包好装进箱子里，把其他零碎的东西封存妥当放在墙角。克鲁利不太确定自己该不该这么做——这做法有点太人类化了，像在收拾老朋友的遗物。

他不想收拾亚茨拉菲尔的遗物。

克鲁利又转了几圈。然后他坐在书店中央那张厚实的针织地毯上，把双腿盘起来，什么也不做，什么也不想。

一般而言，在旧书店里的时候他会把墨镜摘下来，在这里不需要任何伪装。但他不想。今天不想，现在不想。隔着一层镜片，克鲁利让光、灰尘和书店里的摆设一起映进自己眼睛里，然后趁它们还没在脑子里留下任何印象就把目光挪开，看下一个地方。

他眼神很空洞，眼睛睁得很大却根本什么都没有在看。

不知道多长时间之后——这期间太阳好像落下去了一两次——克鲁利感觉有些累，不记得自己上次睡觉是什么时候。他依旧坐在地毯上，尾椎略微酸痛，脊椎有些僵，脖颈和肩膀衔接的地方活动起来不是很灵活。

克鲁利换了个姿势，试着侧身躺在地板上把自己蜷成一团，视线和地板平行。他眨眨眼，发现桌子底下有一枚袖扣。

他盯着那枚袖扣看了很久，脖子有些酸痛，中间似乎曾断断续续地睡了一段时间——他没法说清“一段时间”到底是多久，一星期和一分钟之间并没有那么大的差别。

然后门铃响了起来。

它响第一声的时候克鲁利没听到，然后第二声和第三声门铃落在他耳朵里，像两块碎玻璃沉进一片沼泽。第四声门铃响起来的时候，克鲁利抬头，在第五次门铃声中打开旧书店的门。

这也是种相当新奇的体验。他从来没给别人开过这扇门。

门外是加百列。

“我来——我听说亚茨拉菲尔牺牲了。”大天使长站在门外，不打算进来，也不打算客套，“上次天启之后他不再归我们管辖，但依旧是个天使，我来处理一些事。”

“什么事？”克鲁利并没有意识到自己面前站着的是个大天使长，他只知道这是个认识亚茨拉菲尔的人。

“物品回收。”加百列双手交握，站得特别端正，“你算是他在这唯一的熟人了。天堂在这方面很人性化的，我问你——你想自己留着这间旧书店作纪念，还是希望天堂把它直接回收？”

克鲁利眨了眨眼睛。他花了几秒钟时间来理解加百列这句话的意思，然后说：“把它留在这吧。”

“好吧。”加百列从口袋里掏出一份文件递给克鲁利，示意他在上面签字，然后用一个深呼吸的时间打量这间书店，“你说把它‘留在这’而不是‘留给我’。挺好的，把他喜欢的东西留在他喜欢的人间。”

克鲁利在文件上签好名字——安东尼.J.克鲁利——然后把它递回去。

“不得不说，在这方面我挺佩服他的。”加百列把文件折了几下，塞回口袋里，“亚茨拉菲尔是位战士，他救了你们俩喜欢的人间。再见。”

大天使长消失了。

克鲁利在门边站了一会儿，然后关上门回到书店里。

“你们俩喜欢的人间”。他打了个响指，把所有平面上的灰尘清理干净。

**5**

克鲁利打算在书店里住一段时间。

他踩着亚茨拉菲尔的地毯，蜷在亚茨拉菲尔的沙发上，翻阅亚茨拉菲尔的笔记和书籍，坐在扶手椅上学着用亚茨拉菲尔的鼻烟壶。他自己冲热可可喝，用留声机放亚茨拉菲尔喜欢的唱片，身上裹着格子纹毛毯。

克鲁利把自己沉进名为“亚茨拉菲尔”的海洋里，不再回避这个名字和与其有关的一切。他想，我可以在想念那个天使的时候就尽情想念他，我可以把水龙头拧开一点。总要去想念和缅怀，最后也总要走出来。

他不用担心自己沉得太深沉得太久，他拥有永恒。

克鲁利不知道自己现在是把书店当成“老朋友的家”还是“我现在住的地方”。他不知道自己是在又一次靠近亚茨拉菲尔，还是在把亚茨拉菲尔的生活吸收进自己身体里。但不管怎样，这做法是“对的”，或者“有帮助的”——他不用再把意识禁锢在一个小盒子里，不用再强迫自己什么都不去想。

而这样的好处就是，克鲁利再次有了“活着”的感觉，以及去“生活”的欲望。他开始给自己找事情做，想要去做某件事的渴望重新回到脑子里。

这是件好事。

他做的第一件事是搞了块“永久歇业”的牌子——用木板和硬卡纸做的——在上面画了亚茨拉菲尔绝不会允许的潦草涂鸦和几句俏皮脏话，挂在玻璃门上。

然后他开始打扫卫生，绝大多数时候是用奇迹。这花了一整天时间。

第二天他主要是整理书架，把书页上的折痕和卷边小心翼翼抚平，然后按序号放到正确位置。这的每一本书他都或多或少有点印象，做这些事的时候克鲁利并没觉得有多难过，他感觉轻松且释然。

第三天以及那之后的很多天，他在整理亚茨拉菲尔的个人物品。其实这过程并不能称之为“整理”，他只是把属于亚茨拉菲尔的东西拿在手里看一看，确保它们没有损坏，然后再原封不动地放回去。他也会收好亚茨拉菲尔没来得及合上的笔记本，把它跟钢笔和墨水一起放进抽屉里，或者把随便丢在沙发上的书放回到书架上。

他能从这些小物件里再一次看到亚茨拉菲尔的生活轨迹，看到那个天使在这儿看书、修复古籍、享受下午茶的样子。

他慢慢不再为这些画面而感到难过，甚至可以从中得到一丝慰藉。

克鲁利有时会在书籍中翻到亚茨拉菲尔做的笔记和批注，笔迹优雅流畅，讲究得让你感觉像是回到了18世纪。现在很少能看到这样的手写体了。批注内容大多相当严谨且古板，令人感到无聊。但偶尔，克鲁利会发现那个天使写在便签边角处的调侃和嘲讽，或者一些特别蹩脚的玩笑话。

亚茨拉菲尔开的玩笑的确尴尬又蹩脚，克鲁利不知道除了自己以外还有多少人能欣赏。便签上那几句话让他想笑。

他确实笑了出来。“笑”的感觉有点陌生。

于是克鲁利多了一项新爱好——翻阅亚茨拉菲尔在每一本书里做过的笔记和批注，试图找到所有蹩脚的玩笑话。这让他想到和那个天使之间的无数场对话，以及每年都要来几次的小吵小闹。

拌嘴的时候，克鲁利总可以占上风，但也确实有那么几次被天使驳得哑口无言。他会认输，会道歉。亚茨拉菲尔会特别有成就感地把温莎结摆正，再心满意足抿一口茶。而克鲁利会摇头晃脑地说自己根本就不在意输赢，他是故意让着对方的。

然后他们会再吵起来，或者一起陷在沙发里笑。无论哪种结果都很好。

克鲁利把自己敞开，渐渐习惯让回忆在大脑里流淌的感觉，也习惯了在没有亚茨拉菲尔的人间生活。他回自己公寓拿了几张唱片几盒磁带——走到街上才发现原来天气已经转暖了，夏天大概正在路上——然后把本特利开了过来，车轮不偏不倚压在书店门口“禁止停车”的双黄线上。

当天晚上他在书店里放自己珍藏的灵魂乐和摇滚乐，心想亚茨拉菲尔一定料不到会发生这种事情。他好像刚刚赢了一场辩论，或者在不痛不痒的小吵小闹里占了上风，为此有些得意洋洋。

克鲁利偶尔会回自己的公寓照顾绿植，其他时候他住在书店里，在暖色调灯光下翻开一本又一本书，去看亚茨拉菲尔留在便签和书页上的批注。像一种寻宝游戏。他考虑过要不要把这些批注单独整理一份留作纪念，或者挑一些自己特别中意的蹩脚玩笑抄下来。考虑两分钟之后克鲁利觉得这做法特别没必要，也不够酷。

亚茨拉菲尔的藏书很多，留在书页和便签上的批注大概够他读上好几年。他有足够长的时间去习惯和告别。

**6**

生活依旧在继续。

克鲁利有时会坐在亚茨拉菲尔喜欢的木桌边，透过窗子看街上的行人——孩子，年轻人，老人；小偷和劫匪，商务精英和特别光鲜的白领，打扮得非常有个性的艺术家，穷困潦倒的乞丐，面无表情的工薪族，面色苍白的病人，鬼鬼祟祟的夜行者和早上六点钟的清洁工。

他们在街上交谈、欢笑、争吵，互相拥抱和咒骂。有时亲吻彼此的面颊，有时像野兽一样扭打在一起。在阳光下送出鲜花和爱，也在夜色里向同类举起屠刀。

两百年前，在巴黎，人类是这个样子。

五百年前，在佛罗伦萨，人类也是这个样子。

七百年前，在威尼斯，人类依旧是这个样子——唯一的不同是那时候有黑死病，人性中一些同样黑乎乎的东西被激发得很彻底。

一千年前的大马士革，一千五百年前的罗马，两千年前的各各他山，三千年前的迈锡尼和四千多年以前的美索不达米亚平原，人类都是这个样子。

人类一直是这个样子。

克鲁利记得一场对话。当时亚茨拉菲尔喝醉了，有点没法控制自己的舌头和发音，眼神却亮得惊人。

他问：“人类有在变好吗？他们会变得更好吗？”

克鲁利同样醉得不轻。这条老蛇缩在沙发里，一手握着酒杯，另一只手抓着自己的红头发。

“我不知道。”他是这么回答的，“我觉得变好或者变坏不重要。重要的是——重要的是——”

“重要的是？”亚茨拉菲尔双手捧住酒杯，眨着眼睛打了个酒嗝。

“重要的是——”克鲁利甩甩手，终于接上了自己脑子里断开的线路，“重要的是他们得一直走一下去。你知道吧？人类得一直走下去。”

他们那天还聊了些别的东西，克鲁利记不太清。但他记得最后亚茨拉菲尔晕乎乎地说，你说得对，人类得走下去。

“你至少能在人类身上看到希望和可能性。这是他们招人喜欢的地方。”

那个天使是这么说的。

那年夏天也快要结束的时候，克鲁利在书架角落里发现了一个暗格，里面整整齐齐放着七八本特别厚实的牛皮本。装订精良，页面泛黄，不知道放了多久。

克鲁利小心翼翼地拿出其中一本翻开。他读了两三行，然后意识到这是亚茨拉菲尔的日记。天使的确说过自己有写日记的习惯。

拿在手上的牛皮本突然变得很沉，还有点烫。他特别好奇里面都写了什么，尤其是和自己有关的部分。

克鲁利有大概五分钟的时间像一座雕像那样一动不动，然后耸了耸肩，把其他几本日记也都拿了出来——他不打算看，但他需要把暗格收拾干净再顺手施个奇迹。他希望这些日记本在未来至少三百年的时间里不会受到任何伤害，也不会发霉或者受潮。

把所有牛皮本都拿出来之后，克鲁利在暗格角落里发现了一样东西。是一枚蛇形胸针，银质，做工相当精美，看风格明显不属于近现代。

他把胸针拿起来，放在手心里看了几秒钟，然后意识到这是自己的胸针。

两千多年以前，在罗马，他有一段时间天天佩着这枚胸针。后来有一天晚上，亚茨拉菲尔邀请他一同去佩特罗尼乌斯的餐馆，他答应了。那天晚上他们很开心，喝了不少酒，说了些有点疯狂的胡话，最后醉倒在桌上。

第二天醒来时，克鲁利发现自己的胸针不见了。

现在这枚胸针又回到他手上。在过去的两个千年里，它一直在亚茨拉菲尔身边。亚茨拉菲尔把克鲁利的胸针和自己的日记本放在一起。

克鲁利皱了皱鼻子。他把胸针攥在手心里，感觉眼眶是湿的，鼻腔里有点酸。

那天克鲁利喝了很多酒。他似乎是哭了，哭得很伤心，攥着那枚胸针跪坐在地板上。然后他靠在书架边，用掌心紧紧贴着老旧粗糙的木头，哭得胸口里一阵阵钝痛。

这么长时间以来，克鲁利第一次摘下墨镜。他用袖子和手背给自己擦眼泪，把墨镜随手甩在桌上，突然觉得这间书店里的一切都特别可爱，同时又特别让人难过。他看着扶手椅和留声机，看着老台灯和桌上摊开的书籍，看过去几个月里被自己拿来用的翅膀小瓷杯和卡其色格纹毯子。

他看着这些东西，像在看亚茨拉菲尔。

克鲁利感觉自己大脑里有一颗玻璃弹珠，它在脑子里横冲直撞，撞到的地方一跳一跳地疼。于是他仰头喝下更多酒，用酒精麻痹疼痛，同时哭得视线模糊头脑发昏。

他不记得自己有没有一边哭一边叫亚茨拉菲尔的名字。那个天使的名字还是有点奇怪，不算特别顺口，在喝醉或者哭泣的时候念起来有点困难。克鲁利把自己摔在沙发里的时候想着，这是最后了，这就是结局了。

他再醒来的时候发现那枚胸针依旧被自己攥在手里。地上有几个空酒瓶，窗外天气很好，有人在街道上交谈。

克鲁利站起来时有些头晕。他把胸针放回装着日记本的暗格里，顺手施了个庇护奇迹，然后把昨晚留下的一切狼狈痕迹收拾干净。

做完这一切之后，他从桌上拿了个鼻烟盒放进口袋里，出门锁好书店，站在街边大口呼吸。本特利依旧停在“禁止停车”的双黄线上。

有名陌生的年轻人从旁边经过，克鲁利叫住他，问：“谁是亚茨拉菲尔？”

“什么？”年轻人扯下耳机，有点困惑，“你说什么？”

“我问——谁是亚茨拉菲尔？”他又重复了一遍。

“我不知道。你有什么事儿吗？”

“没什么，我就是想告诉你，”克鲁利挑了挑眉毛，身体向前倾，“他是你这辈子能遇上的最好的混球，你真他妈得感谢亚茨拉菲尔。”

他跟那位陌生人说“再见，接着走吧”，特别干净利落地转身挥了挥手。

然后克鲁利钻进车里，踩下油门。

**FIN.**


End file.
